Steve Rogers (MHU-6)
Steve Rogers '''also known as '''Captain America, was a superhero, who was frozen for 70 years in ice after World War II. Biography Dawn of a New World Control of Power He was a runor long before agents of SPECTER chased him. He managed to hold most of them off for a while but was ultimately stunned by Agent Archer. In their SUVs he is questioned by Archer and his companion and tells them he lost his memory, remembering only that he was part of TAHITI. After extensive biological research in the OSP Office in New York and intervention from Agent Coulson of SHIELD, it is revealed that his name is Steve Rogers. A Dark Past Agent Coulson agrees to have ARCIS examinate Steve through a memory scan. Through this memory scan they learn that Steve was on a mission against a HYDRA base, to find a certain number of artifacts. Steve's track record is send by Agent May. When the OSP Office is attacked by HYDRA, Steve begins to remember more facts and intervenes in the battle, fighting HYDRA back and revealing to Coulson and Archer that they need to go Mexico, the artifact is still there. Haunted Powers Steve traveled with May, Coulson and Archer to Cuantajara and they discussed HYDRA's involvement in all of this. They travel to the last known location of Steve's mission, a church currently occupied by a number of Norse Paganists. After taking most of them out and learning of their search of the Stones of the Gods. Then HYDRA arrives and Steve recognizes its team leader to be General Reinhard from World War II. After a struggle between Steve's group and HYDRA, in which Archer takes out Whitehall, they are caved into the ruins below the church and they need to find their way into the darkness. Tomb of Ruins He follows Coulson and Archer into the ruins, where they get seperated from Coulson. He and Archer fight off shadowy wolves and are aided by a tomb keeper named Omega. Unlike Omega, he doesn't recognize Omega from his mission before, but this quickly changes when Omega reveals how he was involved with HYDRA and how Alpha erased his memories. Alpha and Coulson arrive to stop Omega and a fight ensues which Omega easily wins. When Steve, Archer and Coulson jump in the way to save Alpha the Reality Stone begins to form on the Shrine of Reality. Stopped Time In an alternate reality created by the Reality Stone, he manages to take control of the Valkyrie and stir it to a safe landing side in the US. There he is awaited by Agent Carter and General Philips. While celebrating their major victory over HYDRA, Steve and Peggy share the long awaited dance and they meet up with the Howling Commandos. Steve is surprised and shocked however when Bucky Barnes is revealed to also be alive, triggering the emotional response to him, making him break free from the powers of the Reality Stone. End of the Line He, Archer and Coulson arrive late in the battle between Omega and May and Agent 33. His actions and his shield almost cuts off Agent 33's arm, but he manages to regain control of it. When SHIELD and SPECTER reinforcements arrive to assist them, the battle is quickly ended. He is as astounded by Fury's revelation that the Reality Stone disappeared as anyone else and he agrees to help SHIELD to find Agent 33. Trivia Appearances *Dawn of a New World